


你喜欢着呢

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 是推上@社畜战士NK 老师的18世纪夫妇AU设定，已征得老师同意。这个AU真的香，希望大家能去康康。注意避雷：是车。有女体亚茨给蛇口，有半蛇克鲁利。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	你喜欢着呢

克鲁利认为自己特别擅长抵制诱惑——“诱惑”是他的工作，他认为自己做得相当出色，是这方面的专家。所以，当然，一个擅长诱惑他人的恶魔，自然也应该擅长抵制诱惑。

克鲁利一直是这么想的。

直到那个天使柔软温热的手掌一点点贴上他腹部的鳞片，并一路摸索着寻向泄殖腔。

他的尾巴尖被亚茨拉菲尔两条浑圆丰腴的大腿夹在中间。

 **干。** 克鲁利发出一声不大体面的鼻音。 **好可爱。**

他第一次和女性形态的亚茨拉菲尔做这种事。

没错，天使或者恶魔都是无性的，除非他们动了什么念头。克鲁利在第戎遇见亚次拉菲尔时，那个天使穿着杏黄色低领长袍，领口露出缀着蕾丝边的白色胸衣，袖子上层层叠叠的细亚麻布褶边时不时扫过手肘。她的手肘像是玉石雕出来的。

毫无疑问，现在这天使看起来是位相当体面的富家千金，她周围那些男人们投过来的目光完全能说明问题。

“真意外。”恶魔走过去，墨镜后金色的蛇瞳把这位体面小姐上上下下打量一番，“我上次见到你这具躯体还是在——阿克苏姆？”

“对，阿克苏姆，所罗门王朝。”亚茨拉菲尔转过脸来冲他微笑，蓝眼睛弯成两道峡湾，“好久不见。”

“是工作？”克鲁利来到亚茨拉菲尔身侧，将那些陌生男人粗鲁无理的视线隔绝。他冲天使做了一个“请”的手势，而后相当具有绅士风度地伸出一只胳膊。

“当然是工作。”天使毫不犹豫地挽住对方伸过来的胳膊，自然而然、默契十足，“我真高兴你在这。年轻女性单独行动实在太不方面，有个男伴要好上很多。”

“我的荣幸。”恶魔装腔作势地挑了挑眉毛。

然后他目光下移，在对方胸前浑圆饱满的两团凸起上徘徊了一会儿，再继续向下。这天使胸衣上甚至系了个蝴蝶结，格子纹蝴蝶结。

“格子纹蝴蝶结？认真的吗？”

“怎么了，格子纹很衬我，而且很时髦。”

自那以后他们开始以夫妻身份行动，“克鲁利先生和他的夫人”没费多少力气便在当地贵族和名流中获得了相当高的人气，所有体面人都以收到这对夫妇的沙龙邀请为荣。

人们时常说克鲁利先生宅邸里的红酒是整个勃艮第区最好的，他完全懂得如何筹办一场令人难忘的派对。况且这位红头发绅士在席间的发言永远幽默诙谐，而他蓝眼睛的年轻妻子怕是要让玛丽·安托瓦内特都自愧不如。

第戎社交圈的红人们会说“你真该去看看，那才叫真正有档次的沙龙”，或者“无意炫耀，但那对夫妇昨天邀请我去参加他们的茶会，真让人期待”。

在克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔看来，人类的神奇之处在于——如果他们认定你是个体面人，那么你只需要和他们坐在一起吃些甜点喝几杯酒，这些人就会把你当成朋友开始推心置腹。而一旦他们开始推心置腹，借由人类的手来完成天堂或者地狱的期望就会变得简单很多，远比单纯的祝福或诅咒要有效。

对克鲁利而言，那是非常轻松快乐的一段日子，一切都在掌控当中，地狱对他非常满意。

唯一难以掌控的不稳定因素是亚茨拉菲尔——那个天使的女性形态对他来说实在有些陌生，这种陌生感让一切东西都变得新鲜刺激，哪怕是最正常不过的举动也会在这条老蛇心口上狠狠揉一把再搔几下痒痒。

他总会注意到亚茨拉菲尔。

她太漂亮，叫人挪不开视线。

那天他们都在沙龙上喝了不少红酒，将宾客送走后偌大的宅邸显得有些过分安静。天使提着裙子在房间里走动，用一个个小奇迹把会客室恢复整洁。

克鲁利坐在椅子里心不在焉地把玩鸟头手杖。他目光从亚茨拉菲尔浅金色的头发上滑落，沿着柔和的颈部线条向下游弋，然后攀上浑圆饱满的雪白双乳。恶魔墨镜后的蛇瞳眯起来，瞳孔向中间收缩，用指腹慢慢勾勒手杖上雕着的鸟头。

亚茨拉菲尔的身体线条原本就是柔和圆润的。现在这天使是女性的形态，于是她浑身上下的线条都仿佛经过了一次精细考究的再加工——它们变得更加细腻，也更纤柔，没有任何尖锐坚硬的转角。

她丰腴莹白的肉体包裹在杏黄色裙子、层层叠叠的蕾丝和细亚麻褶边下，像是用织物裹着一团水汽、一团湿漉漉的云，再柔软轻薄的布料都会在云团上留下痕迹。

克鲁利喉结滚动了一下。

那个天使转过身去看酒柜，裙角拖在地板上沙沙作响，发梢荡起一个轻飘飘的圆弧。

她穿了束腰，身体线条在腰部收紧，然后再徐徐向两边伸展，最后消失在膨起来的裙撑下面。克鲁利想知道这身体在脱去裙撑之后看起来是什么样。

他想去拥抱一片云、一团棉花，他想把浅白色的雾气吸进胸腔。

亚茨拉菲尔整理酒柜的动作停了下来。

她低下头，脖颈勾出天鹅一样流畅的弧度：“亲爱的。你从刚刚开始就一直在看我。”

“我没有。”克鲁利挑了挑眉毛。

亚茨拉菲尔回过头，他看见那个天使耳朵尖儿有些红。

“别骗人了，我是个天使，我知道弥漫在空气里浓得化不开的那些东西是什么。”

“是什么？”恶魔换了个姿势，把自己完全瘫进椅子里。

“是爱。”亚茨拉菲尔说这个词的时候咬着嘴唇，她下唇尤其柔软丰润，还亮晶晶的。

“不。不可能，你感受到的是欲望。”克鲁利又换了个姿势，把腿叉得很开，“我是个恶魔，那些东西就是——欲望。情欲和占有欲。特别堕落，非常邪恶。”

天使眉头皱了起来。她好像不大高兴，蓝眼睛睁得很圆，脸颊鼓鼓的，像是含着什么东西。

“含着什么东西”——这个联想让恶魔脑子里产生了一些相当不圣洁的画面，并催生出一系列有些不合时宜的生理反应。最后他在把双腿并拢交叠在一起、将自己扭成三截。

亚茨拉菲尔站在酒柜边鼓着脸颊抽了抽鼻子，然后她向克鲁利走来。

“情欲和占有欲。”天使气鼓鼓地重复，“那——来啊，占有我，告诉我情欲会产生怎样的后果。”

“… …我错了，天使。其实是爱，不是欲望。对不起。”克鲁利脑子里有什么东西断了。他在一片狼藉里寻找理智，在接连发出两三个非常不酷的鼻音后挣扎着说了这么一句话。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

她俯下身慢慢靠近这条把自己缠成麻花的蛇，两人之间的距离亲昵而危险。

“克鲁利先生，现在我是你名义上的妻子。”天使把鬓角垂下的头发理到耳后，眼睛弯成两道弧线，“我们可以做一些夫妻之间才会做的事情。”

“你喝醉了，天使。”克鲁利往后缩，同时听到了自己大脑里传出来的轰鸣和疯狂叫嚣。那些声音肆意呼号，它们在诉说渴望，渴望亚茨拉菲尔。

“我想这么做。”亚茨拉菲尔将双手放在克鲁利腿上、手掌钻入双腿之间的空隙，将交叠并拢的双腿向两边分开、分开。她直视着恶魔的欲望。

然后那个天使在克鲁利双腿之间跪坐了下去。

“天使。”蛇的声音低沉沙哑，“你知道自己在做什么吗”。

“嘘——”亚茨拉菲尔解开对方裤子上的纽扣，让已经充血肿胀的阴茎露出来，“我在做一件夫妻之间很常见的事情，一件被爱和欲望驱使的事情。”

克鲁利感觉自己更硬了。

天使跪坐在他双腿之间，脸红得发烫，神情却固执又坚定。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛冲克鲁利眨了眨，然后又低垂下去——亚茨拉菲尔小心翼翼地、极羞怯又大胆地在他阴茎上亲了一下。

一股热流裹着酥麻快感从尾椎直窜上大脑，其中夹杂着数不清的疯狂冲动，克鲁利感觉自己下腹有一团火在烧。

他们之前做过。

的确做过。

但不是 **这个** 。

亚茨拉菲尔动作非常生涩。她垂着眼睛，睫毛卷翘而浓密，在线条柔和、笼着红晕的面颊上投下阴影。她侧过头，在克鲁利阴茎上又留下几个细碎轻柔的亲吻，然后用舌头舔了上去——湿润、柔软的温热触感，比亲吻更加旖旎缠绵。

克鲁利根本不舍得眨眼睛，他此时此刻很庆幸自己从来不怎么眨眼睛。亚茨拉菲尔那条小巧的、像甜品一样柔软甜美的淡粉色舌头在他阴茎上小心翼翼地游走、舔舐，留下的湿痕看起来很淫糜。

她脖颈弯成优美弧度，从根部开始沿着向上延伸的脉络一点点舔上去，再偏过头用舌尖顺着顶端轮廓游走，缓缓舔过敏感的冠状沟。然后她将嘴巴张成O形，慢慢地、轻柔地将克鲁利阴茎的顶端用双唇包裹住，开始非常小心地吮吸。

克鲁利听到自己发出了非常不体面的声音。

亚茨拉菲尔抬起眼睛看向他，那双蒙了一层水光的蓝眼睛在说“对不起，我第一次做这个，可能做得很糟”。

怎么会糟呢，天使，怎么会。

克鲁利把几声低沉粘稠的喘息咽进肚子里：“你做得很好，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔脸更红了。她生涩但认真地将克鲁利吞得更深，用自己的唇舌和口腔将这条老蛇的阴茎完全包裹起来。下颚被撑得有些酸胀，口水开始不受控制地溢出来、顺着克鲁利的阴茎湿哒哒地往下淌。

亚茨拉菲尔适应了一会儿口腔被异物填满的感觉，然后她开始配合头部动作慢慢吞咽——将肿胀滚烫的欲望完全吞入口腔，然后拉开一点距离，再一次吞咽下去。她小心翼翼避开牙齿，用口腔内部肌肉的蠕动收缩给自己的“丈夫”带来快乐，舌头湿滑柔软，一次次舔舐冠状沟。

克鲁利的呻吟声从鼻腔里渗了出来。这声音无疑是对亚茨拉菲尔的鼓励，她更卖力了。

“天使。”恶魔听到自己发出“嘶嘶”的声音，他的蛇性在这种时候尤其容易暴露，“够了。”

而那个天使根本不听。她特别固执又倔强地哼了几声，眼睛都不抬一下，继续卖力地吞咽、舔舐。克鲁利感觉自己脚踝上长出了什么东西——他知道那是鳞片——他太爽了，爽得有点不知道该怎么办，忍不住想要变回蛇类形态。

“真的够了。”恶魔声音在发抖。

亚茨拉菲尔抗议似地哼了几声，用牙齿在他阴茎上轻轻咬了一口，牙齿碾过在反复吞咽中已经敏感到极点的性器。

克鲁利猛地向后扬起了头。他身体紧绷，鳞片沿着小腿开始向上覆盖，条件反射一样想要将双腿并拢。而那个天使跪坐在他双腿间，蛮横又任性地将他的腿向两边大大分开，愈发娴熟地用口腔裹着这条老蛇的阴茎舔弄吞咽。

亚茨拉菲尔很善于学习。

她学得很快。

渐渐的，她开始试着吞得更深，用喉咙的收缩和挤压为对方带来更多快感。异物挤入喉咙的不适感让天使眼角泛红，生理性泪水渐渐噙满双眼——然后她眨了眨眼，泪水就滚落了下来，从眼角到下颌画出一条亮晶晶的弧线。

“天使——”克鲁利的声音都开始变调了。

一方面是因为亚茨拉菲尔在流泪。

另一方面是因为。干，太爽了。

天使又眨了眨眼，脸颊眼角和耳朵尖都染着一层浅红，看起来委屈又可怜。但她完全没有停下来的意思，吞咽得更深、也更用力，有些得寸进尺。

快感和小腿上浮现的鳞片一起向上覆盖、蔓延，然后那快感开始在他血管里游走，克鲁利感觉眼前闪着一团一团的白光——光团是纯白色，亮得刺眼，闪烁着一圈圈扩散。

他终于听到了自己的呻吟，低沉沙哑，尾音颤抖着上扬。

光团在眼前连成一片，像白昼里燃烧的星星，散发出的光和热度将周遭事物吞没——然后光团开始向中间收缩，缩成极小、极亮的一个点。

伊甸之蛇尖细锐利的瞳孔开始涣散。

那团光在他眼前和脑子里同时炸开。

炸成无数光的碎片。

大概是在公元前后，克鲁利第一次尝试了“性爱”——和亚茨拉菲尔。在那之后他得出一个结论，说性爱可以将漫长午后压缩成极短暂的一瞬间，也可以让一秒钟被无限延长。

他不知道自己在那张椅子上瘫了多久才缓过来。眼前闪烁的白光一点点消散，克鲁利发现的第一件事是，他的下半身变成了蛇尾，覆着黑亮鳞片的躯体从椅子里拖到深红色地毯上。这意味着自己那条质地精良款式考究的裤子一定报废了。

第二件事是，亚茨拉菲尔跪坐在一边，嘴角还沾了点白色的粘稠液体。

滋滋、滋——咔咔——啪！

恶魔脑子里闪过一连串小火花。

他根本不想思考那些粘稠的白色液体是什么，然而这问题的答案明显得根本不需要去思考。

“亲爱的，你感觉怎么样？”天使眼角还是红的——明显是被呛到了——蓝眼镜羞怯又大胆，饱满浑圆的胸部起伏得有点急促，“我第一次做这个，还有好多要学的。”

她像是刚刚鼓足勇气做了一件特别了不起的大事，为自己大胆的行为感到相当不好意思，同时又很自豪，整个人依旧沉浸在复杂且令人激动的情绪里，心潮有点澎湃。

“我感觉好得不得了。”克鲁利干巴巴地说，眼睛一直盯着那个天使的嘴角，“天使，你嘴边有——”

“噢！”像被电到了一样，亚茨拉菲尔双肩向上耸起，在两秒钟之后又慢慢放松下来。然后她红着脸伸出舌头，特别乖巧地把唇边那点白色液体舔进嘴巴里：“我刚刚都吞下去了，味道有点怪。”

滋滋滋滋、滋滋喀啦啦啦——噼啪咔——咔咔——轰！

克鲁利脑子里有什么东西炸掉了。

巨蛇缓缓移动他的身躯，凉滑坚硬的鳞片在地毯上发出声响。他用自己的尾部将亚茨拉菲尔缠起来。

“亲爱的？”天使发出一声惊呼。有点意外，有点委屈，但恶魔确定自己同时从这声音里听出了期待。

“我们该做些夫妻之间的事情，你说的，不对吗？”蛇信沿着天使柔和优美的颈部线条游走，克鲁利将手伸到对方身后，熟练又利落地将那件杏黄色低领长袍剥落。然后他摸到了亚茨拉菲尔胸衣背后一排排系得整整齐齐的活结。

“小心一点，女士的衣物很脆弱的。”

“如果我把它们弄坏了，那得怪你。”克鲁利挑开胸衣上的第一个活结，亚茨拉菲尔云团一样莹白柔软的身体轻轻发抖。然后是第二个活结、第三个和第四个。

从紧身胸衣下解放出来的肉体在舒展，恶魔能感觉到独属于亚茨拉菲尔的味道正从她皮肤表层散发、从胸衣下面慢慢渗出来。是非常温暖的味道，甜滋滋的，让他联想到阳光下的甜点和一壶红茶。此时这味道里还混杂了些红酒香气，于是它变得更加饱满且馥郁。

克鲁利贪婪地把这些气味吸进肺部。

“你真狡猾，这怎么能怪我。”亚茨拉菲尔伸出双臂搂住恶魔的脖子，把自己身体贴上去——这举动并非出自主动大胆，而是因为她的胸衣马上就要滑下去了，让克鲁利看到自己女性躯体的裸体实在有点让人难为情。

“狡猾是地狱的美德。”克鲁利挑开最后一个活结，缀满蕾丝边的纯白胸衣从天使身上滑落，他的手掌碰到了大片大片温热柔软的肌肤。

亚茨拉菲尔的身躯一直都是圆润柔软的，但克鲁利第一次知道，原来这天使的女性形态远比平时要更加丰腴，他像是在抱着一团真真正正的云。

这团云在他怀里发抖。

“你刚刚不是很大胆吗。”克鲁利把亚茨拉菲尔一小块耳垂含进口中，轻轻扯了两下，然后像品尝什么佳肴那样慢慢吮吸。

“这不一样。”从这场情事开始就一直在脸红的天使眼睛湿漉漉的，“我觉得有点太多了。”

蛇尾钻进衬裙里，勾住亚茨拉菲尔的脚踝，然后开始一点点向上游走，鳞片摩擦着对方双腿内侧柔嫩敏感的皮肤。克鲁利心满意足地把这团云紧紧缠起来、拥起来，唇舌从对方锁骨中间精致可爱的凹陷开始向下游弋，留下温柔又细碎的亲吻。

亚茨拉菲尔的女性躯体何止可以用“丰腴”来形容。恶魔闭上眼，手掌覆上这天使一对绵软饱满的乳房，让十指完完全全陷进去，然后轻轻揉捏。他可以把这两团软肉随心所欲地揉捏成各种形状，香甜丰美的乳肉从他指缝里争先恐后地涌出来。

他听到了一声呜咽，湿哒哒的，有情欲的味道。

他在想，亚茨拉菲尔很香，他的天使闻起来很香。

缠绕在天使腿上的蛇尾继续向上游弋。克鲁利能感觉到自己缠上圆润的小腿、攀过弧度柔和的膝盖、在膝盖内侧的皮肤上激起一阵颤抖。然后他慢慢缠上绵软饱满的大腿，用鳞片感受大腿内侧湿润温热的肌肤。

亚茨拉菲尔扭了扭身子：“天啊，你的鳞片真冷。不太舒服。”

“你得学着习惯，天使。”克鲁利将头埋在那个天使左胸，将她胸前充血挺立的嫩红色凸起含进口腔里。是一颗甜美无比的草莓布丁。

缠绕在大腿上的蛇尾一圈圈向上，然后他的鳞片终于抵上了亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间那座雨水丰盈的可爱花园。

天使在发抖，她试图把自己缩成一团。

克鲁利眯起眼睛。他的天使在颤抖，他的天使乳房上留着自己的指痕，他的天使胸前的肌肤上缀着细细碎碎的淡红色吻痕。他的天使眼角湿漉漉的，面颊、脖颈和耳朵都红得发烫，她用女性那种柔美悠扬的声线发出断断续续的呻吟和啜泣，双腿之间晕开一片温热湿滑的爱欲。

“我有时候觉得。”克鲁利双手向下滑落，掌心越过软得不可思议的腰肢，停留在臀部上，“你真的很有做恶魔的天分。”

“你又在戏弄我。”亚茨拉菲尔声音也是湿漉漉的。这团云被水汽充盈，轻轻一攥就可以攥出水来，甘美清甜的液体会顺着指缝流淌、滴落。

“我没有。”恶魔双手揉捏着两团臀肉，将天使丰腴滑嫩的的臀部向两边分开，他的手指时不时从臀缝里轻轻蹭过，“你天生懂得怎么去诱惑他人，即使你自己对此毫无自知之明”。

天使的身体被蛇尾紧紧缠住、打开，双腿被固定成一个大大张开的姿态，双腿之间的嫩红色缝隙不断瑟缩。缠在她身上的蛇尾还在缓缓游弋，不紧不慢在那座花园里穿梭，从丰美湿润的土壤上缓缓碾过。

“我没有在诱惑你，这是爱。”天使抿了抿嘴，她的脸颊又鼓起来，“你们恶魔就是不太懂‘爱’这个东西。”

“爱”这个东西总可以让亚茨拉菲尔突然大胆起来。她在巨蛇怀里挣扎着解开腰部的扣子，把衬裙脱下来丢在一边，主动将手掌覆在那条蛇腹部深红色的鳞片上。她脸很红，同时看上去干劲十足。

而主动大胆的亚茨拉菲尔让克鲁利根本没法拒绝。

他们一起倒在会客室奢华精良的地毯上，黑红蛇尾和莹白丰腴的女性人体交缠，鳞片和温热肌肤亲昵接触。亚茨拉菲尔感到那条老蛇的阴茎抵在自己双腿之间的入口上。他在那儿蹭了两下，然后顶开入口处湿淋淋的柔嫩花瓣，一点点挤了进来。

一声打着颤的细碎呜咽从天使鼻腔里溜出来。

她能感受到那根蛇类阴茎埋在自己身体里的肿胀感，能感到他们交合的地方湿得一塌糊涂、毫不体面。

克鲁利在她屁股上拍了两下，亚茨拉菲尔不知道这举动算是鼓励、安抚还是调情。

然后蛇尾又开始蠕动，有什么东西抵在了她身后的入口上。

天使的表情在一瞬间变得很复杂——惊讶、害羞、慌乱，甚至谈得上是“惊恐”。但依旧没有抵触。她蓝眼睛睁得很圆，一眨不眨地盯着克鲁利，圆润挺翘的可爱鼻子抽抽搭搭。

“别这么看我。”克鲁利被盯得有点不自在，这条老蛇事实上自己也早就已经满脸通红，“我是蛇啊，蛇本来也有两条… …”

“你没提前征求我的同意。”亚茨拉菲尔又扭了扭身子，一边被快感折磨得想要呻吟抽泣，一边气鼓鼓地扁着嘴。

“对不起，天使，我该事先询问一下你的意见。”克鲁利边说，边用双手将那个天使的臀部分得更开——然后他把自己的另外一条蛇类阴茎一点点挤进亚茨拉菲后的后穴，“可是，我觉得，你会喜欢这个的。”

这个过程很难熬，让人想要尖叫，或者破口大骂。

亚茨拉菲尔伏在恶魔肩膀上，努力适应着阴道和肠道同时被异物填满的感觉。她紧绷的身体在几次深呼吸后渐渐放松，克鲁利同时开始抽插。他形状相当奇特的蛇类阴茎将紧窄通道完全撑开，阴茎表面的纹路和凸起刺激着亚茨拉菲尔阴道和肠道内的敏感点，任何一个微小的动作都让那具丰腴柔美的女性躯体禁不住颤抖。

“我不喜欢。”亚茨拉菲尔嘟嘟囔囔，同时发出几个黏糊糊的鼻音。

“你喜欢着呢。”克鲁利将自己抽离，然后再用力挤进最深处，极富技巧性地碾过几个敏感点，搅起一阵水声。

天使照着这条老蛇的肩膀一口咬了下去，咬出两排特别整齐的牙印儿。

那天他们结束的时候，月亮和星星已经升了起来。

质地精良考究的深红色地毯狼狈不堪，上面沾着不知道多少种黏糊糊的透明液体或者白色液体。克鲁利找了个还算干净的地方，把自己下半身的蛇尾盘成一个圆溜溜的沙发垫，让他的天使舒舒服服陷在里面。

“我们现在这样才像是夫妻。”亚茨拉菲尔在蛇尾盘成的沙发垫上翻了个身。

克鲁利哼了几声，迷迷糊糊的。他想睡觉。

“可是，亲爱的，你下次还是得事先征求一下我的同意。”天使伸手，在他鳞片上特别用力地戳了几下。

“怎么了，感觉不好吗？”恶魔耷拉着眼皮。

“我总得做点心理准备呀。”

“噢，那我下次这么说。”克鲁利装模作样清了清嗓子，像诗朗诵一样特别浮夸又深情地说，“天使，你准备好了吗，我要把我的——”

亚茨拉菲尔鼓着脸颊一巴掌捂住他的嘴：“你又在捉弄我。”

克鲁利挣扎着说了句“我没有”，然后他用舌尖舔了舔亚茨拉菲尔的掌心。

他的天使脸又红了。

看呀。蛇蠕动着，尾巴尖缠上天使的脚踝。我就说你喜欢着呢。


End file.
